Nichijou Episode 25
is the twenty-fifth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Yasuhiro Takemoto. It aired on September 19, 2011. Parts Part 106 Koujirou Sasahara sits at a desk in an empty classroom, arms folded; he's fallen asleep. His glasses lie folded on the desk. In the hallway, Fe-chan asks Misato Tachibana and Weboshii, "Hey, wasn't Sasahara sleeping?" Weboshii confirms that he was. "His arms were still perfectly crossed," she adds. "Misato, why don't you go wake him?" she asks her temperamental friend. Misato blushes a little and stops in her tracks, turning to Weboshii. "What?" she asks. "Sasahara forgot we're changing classrooms," Fe-chan tells her. Ever the tsundere, Misato turns to look away and blushes angrily. "Wh-what are you trying to say?" she asks, trying to be indignant. "Why can't we just leave him?" Fe-chan tells her that she would feel sorry for him, being left behind like that. "Aren't you childhood friends?" Weboshii asks. "Go on, already." Teasing Misato a little, Fe-chan adds, "Besides, Sasahara's probably alone in the classroom right now." Misato gets flustered as Fe-chan and Weboshii smile knowingly at her. "Huh?" Misato asks. "Wh-what..." The two begin to walk off. "We'll catch you later," Weboshii tells her. "Good luck!" Fe-chan adds, much to Misato's consternation. Misato looks toward the classroom and groans angrily. "Why do I'' have to do this for him?" she mutters as she walks back, frowning word for her sort of angry pout? angrily. "So what if we're childhood..." She suddenly remembers her sister Mihoshi Tachibana teasing her earlier. ''"Why don't you confess your love to Sasahara?"''See Episode 24, Part 103. Misato stops, startled. Standing outside room 2-P, Misato clenches and blushes furiously. Misato hesitatingly slides the classroom door open. "Sasahara!" she yells as she storms in, "Why are you sleeping when we have to change classrooms?" Sasahara wakes up, a little grouchy at first before addressing Misato, causing Misato to gasp and turn her head, raising her defenses. "G-gather up your textbooks!" she yells. Sasahara begins rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I see..." he says thoughtfully. "I had merely intended to rest my eyes for a moment, but I fell into a deep slumber." "Just hurry up..." Misato orders. Keeping her head faced toward the side, Misato can't help taking a few fleeting glances at Sasahara as she berates him. "If we show up late together, people will get the wrong idea." Sasahara looks at her. "The wrong idea?" he asks. "About what?" Misato turns toward him, the shine gone in her eyes, confounded. "Sh-shut up!" she cries, hitting the table dramatically with her fist; a sharp crash is heard. The two look down to see that Misato slammed her fist down onto Sasahara's glasses, destroying one of the frames! She quickly draws her hand back. "N-no!" she stumbles, "I mean, those just happened to be there..." Misato grabs the lowest piece of his neckwear, pulling it off completely. "It's your fault for taking so long," Misato continues, completely embarrassed. Sasahara holds up the handkerchief/tissue he pulled out and offers it to Misato, completely surprising her. "Your hand is bleeding," he tells her. Misato looks at the rather nasty gash on her hand and begrudgingly takes the tissue to wipe it. "Wh-why are you acting so nice?" she asks, not looking at him. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your glasses than my hand?" "Why?" asks Sasahara as he picks up the remains and inspects them. "Glasses feel no pain when they're broken, but hands feel pain when they're cut." Misato stops and blushes, turning away from him. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she snaps at him, trying to find a reason not to like him. "That's obvious! You think you're clever?" Sasahara ignores Misato and stands up. "Fortunately, one of the lenses is still intact." He places his glasses on his face (with pinkies raised). "These glasses are just like an old veteran," he smiles. Misato turns to look, just as the one good lens in Sasahara's glasses falls dramatically to the floor, smashing into pieces. "What a frail veteran..." Misato thinks to herself. "So frail." Grimacing, Misato takes her arm and grabs Sasahara's arm. Sasahara is surprised. "Let's go," Misato tells him, blushing furiously with embarrassment. Sasahara tries to ask her something, but she intersects. "I know!" she says, lowering her head in shame. "I know it was my fault." She gathers up some courage and opens her eyes. Out in the hallway, two students having a conversation suddenly stop and look in shock as Misato escorts Sasahara down the hall. Other students do the same as they pass. Walking past numerous students staring at them, Misato is completely abashed. "They're staring at us!" she thinks. "I'm dying... I'm dying! I'm so embarrassed, I could die!" And she looks it. "But I broke his glasses, so I have to be Sasahara's eyes. It's okay... It's okay." They go down the stairs and turn the corner. "If I explain that I broke his glasses," she adds, "everyone will understand that I'm just helping him. That's all." In the background, Nano Shinonome and Yuuko Aioi watch in shock; Mio Naganohara is with them, and appears to be completely stunned. "It's just my volunteer spirit that's making me act as your eyes for the day," Misato continues thinking. "Tachibana Misato," Sasahara suddenly says, stopping. "Yes?" Misato replies, surprised. "Before we arrive at the classroom," Sasahara tells her, "I'd like to visit the restroom." Misato falls back in a mix of embarrassment and terror. "What? The r-restroom? You can't mean the men's room!" "Indeed," answers Sasahara. She falls back. "There's an obstacle already..." she thinks, panicked. She stand up straight and talks herself into it. "But it ''is my fault," she tells herself. Nano runs behind her in a tizzy, unnoticed by Misato. "Overcoming this will deepen our relationship," she tells herself, finally acknowledging her feelings, at least indirectly. Blushing from head to toe and tucking her head down in mortification, Misato yells at Sasahara, "Fine! I'll go with you!" "Why?" asks Sasahara. "Because your glasses are broken!" Misato fumes. "So?" asks Sasahara. Misato shakes her head in frustration. "Jeez, you're so slow! You can't see, so I'm acting as your eyes for the day!" Even her neck and chest are red with shame, almost matching her hair. Sasahara seems surprised. Grabbing his glasses, he tells her, "These are just for show." Suddenly, windows begin breaking as from an explosion. The school is shown from a distance, a massive explosion blasting through the roof. In the extreme foreground, Mio runs past as Yuuko chases after her, short of breath. (This will make sense in a minute.) Back in the building, Misato is sprawled out on all fours to carry a pair of bazookas on her back. "Don't get the wrong idea!" she yells, the lockers around her showing clear damage. "I just tried to squish a bug that happened to be on your right arm!" Sasahara, white and smoking in front of a trophy case that's been completely destroyed, stands there simmering. Outside, as the smoke from the explosion continues to drift upward, the male narrator tells us, "It's beautiful out today." Nap Nano Shinonome, Hakase and Sakamoto take a nap on the floor at home. Sakamoto wakes up, and then begins napping on Hakase's stomach. Hakase wakes up, and then begins napping by lying down on Nano, who is lying on her side; Sakamoto still on her stomach. Nano doesn't appreciate this, but doesn't seem to wake up, either. (Blu-ray exclusive.) Curry Takasaki-sensei tells Sakurai-sensei, "U-uh there's a place with spicy curry in Kamakura!A city of less than 200,000 just south of Tokyo, once a de facto capital of Japan. It's many historic temples and buildings from this period, as well as its beaches and proximity to Tokyo make it a popular tourist destination. Sakurai-sensei, how spicy do you like your curry?" Sakurai-sensei smiles politely and hides behind her black book. "With zero spice," she answers sheepishly. "M-me, too!" Takasaki-sensei roars back, flustered. Part 107 Having seen Mio in the background as Misato escorted Sasahara in Part 106, we now see Mio's reaction. With an incredibly dramatic violin solo with piano accompaniment, Mio, Yuuko and Nano watch the embarrassed Misato walk down the hall, arm entwined with Sasahara's. Nano and Yuuko are surprised, but Mio watches in complete shock, the color drained from her eyes. Yuuko and Nano then turn to Mio, nervous as to how she'd react to seeing the boy she has a crush on walking down the hallway seemingly arm-in-arm with another girl. Nervous, Nano tries to distract Mio. "Um, Naganohara-san," she tells her, "class starts soon..." With a disturbing calm, Mio repeats her, while playing the image of Misato and Sasahara in her head. She then makes a wobbly turn and begins shuffling off in the opposite direction, surprising and concerning Yuuko and Nano. "Mio!" Yuuko calls after Mio. "Room LL isn't that way!" "Room LL," Mio repeats blankly, again remembering what she just saw. Yuuko and Nano follow. Flustered, Yuuko tries to make Mio feel better. "It's like, uh, you know! In baseball, you never know what's gonna happen! That's why it's fun!" Mio repeats that as she replays the incident yet again. "Anyway," Yuuko adds, "she might not even be his girlfriend. Right, Nano?" "Huh?" Nano asks before quickly adding, "Yes, that's true!" Mio begins repeating "Sasahara is... Senpai is... Senpai..." as she plays the memory again and again, a tear developing at the corner of her eye. Yuuko reaches out to grab Mio's shoulder. "Anyway," she says, "let's go back, Mio." As soone as she places her hand on her shoulder, though, Mio begins running at great speed, crying in great sorrow. As Mio runs off in grief, Yuuko and Nano begin running after her. As they run, Yuuko hands her books and pencil case to Nano, telling her, "Go to Room LL and distract the teacher!" Nano agrees and turns to run in the other direction. Now unfettered, Yuuko groans with effort as she begins running even faster. "Mio-chan, wait!" she calls after Mio, who's not listening. After remembering Sasahara with Misato one last time, Mio suddenly turns and jumps right through a window! "Mio-chan! Watch out!" Yuuko warns, to no use. Mio crashes through the window, landing outside, and greatly surprising the Principal who's raking just outside. "Mio-chan!" Yuuko shots again. Mio sticks the landing and begins running down the sidewalk. Yuuko sticks her head out the window and calls after Mio again. Yuuko is then chasing Mio across a grass field next to the school. Mio remembers what happened again and begins running faster; she then leaps up and grabs a bar and spins around it perfectly many timesSee Part 19, Episode 79, when Mio remembers not being able to spin around the bar properly in gym class.There's a name for this gymnastic act, right?. Finally, she lets go, launching herself over the wire fence that was blocking her path. "M-Mio-chan!" Yuuko shouts in amazement. Mio lands on a dirt path running parallel to the fence and runs down it. Yuuko manages to climb the fence rather quickly and calls after Mio from the top of the fence. They are then running down the sidewalk in the city, before Mio suddenly makes a sliding stop in the middle of the street. Oblivious to the people watching her in awe, including we seen this guy before?, Mio acts out some shadowboxing, with tremendous speed and ability. "M-Mio-chan!" Yuuko cries out when she reaches her. Mio gives one last punch and then begins running off again. Mio runs through Tokisadame ShōtengaiA style of Japanese commercial district running along a certain pedestrian street, usually covered, but wide open at the ends.. Inside, Mr. Nakanojou is posing outside a daifuku stand; he may have upgraded to a more permanent one. He is having his photograph taken. The man with the camera asks Nakanojou if he's ready, and then begins taking several several photos in quick succession. At that very moment, Mio runs in between them, followed by Yuuko. Mio's slipstream messes up Nakanojou's hair, again revealing that it's a comb over.See Episode 16, The Truth of 15 Years. The photos are then shown in sequence, illustrating the scene in slow motion. Back outside, Mio is suddenly carrying an old woman with a green bundle; Mio's right arm is raised and carrying a little yellow flagWhat is this flag? Yuuko still chasing her. After a moment, the old woman tells Mio, "I'm getting off." She jumps off Mio's back and lands on the ground, holding her feet from behind and rolling along the ground. Mio and Yuuko pass her. The two are then running down a railroad track. A train appears and begins blaring its horn as it heads toward Mio and Yuuko. "M-Mio-chan!" Yuuko cries out in fear. A second train then appears, heading towards them from the opposite direction on the next track! Mio and Yuuko are then in between the tracks, but there isn't much room. "M-Mio-chan!" Yuuko cries out again in sheer terror. Yuuko looks back and forth between the trains, screaming each time. Finally, the trains pass each other. Unflinching, Mio does a sort of fast crabwalk (crabrun?) in between the trains, as there isn't enough room to run normally; somehow, Yuuko manages to keep up with Mio while doing the same. The trains pass, and Yuuko chases Mio down the tracks in front of a train station, much to the surprise of a man on the platform waiting for his train. A quick sequence of scenes is shown, Yuuko crying out for Mio each time; first they run right in front of a class practicing archery, somehow missing getting shot without slowing down; Mio is then hopping down the street as if she were playing hopscotch, her hands held behind her back; they then hurdle over a class of students who are trying to reach their toes; finally, they run past a small, panic-stricken boy talking to a police officer. Mio reachs some stairs and slides feet first down the railing. Yuuko chases Mio down a steep path. "Mio-chan, Mio-chan, Mio-chan, Mio-chan, Mio-chan, Mio!" Mio remembers Sasahara again and grimaces, turning off the beaten path. She sticks her pinkies in her mouth, and then sticks them in her ears; she's running towards the river! Having taken precautions to keep the water out of her ears, Mio launches herself into the river, getting pretty high into the air as she cries out, "Damn it!" "Chan-Mio!" Yuuko shouts, astounded by Mio's spread-eagle jump. Mio lands with a splash and then begins furiously swimming towards the other side; a Mallard drake swims along with her for some reason.A drake is a male duck. The Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) is an abundant and widespread species of duck, from which the domestic duck is descended. With the classic green head of the drake, the mallard is a common sight wherever there's water. If you live in the developed world and have ever seen a duck, it was probably a mallard.Extra info in Volume 6 of the manga indicate that this duck is guardian of this segment of river, and can eat anything. A child is then shown, drowning in the river! Mio swims towards him and grabs him, bringing him ashore. "C-Chan-Mio!" Yuuko cries out in amazement. Mio finally reaches the other side and pulls herself and the boy out of the river; she seems to have worked through her anger, or at least finally worn herself out. Dripping wet, Mio and the boy fall to their knees, panting. The boy thanks Mio, who just looks at him blankly. Yuuko catches up to them. "Mio! Mio, are you ok?" she asks, worried as she places a hand on Mio's shoulder. Mio continues breathing heavily without answering. She gives one last big sigh and then smiles a little bit. "Somehow," she says. She looks up at Yuuko and smiles at her. "I'm tired." It seems Mio may not actually have any idea what she did, at least exactly. The two turn as the police officer yells, "Where is he?" The boy from earlier, who had been talking to a police officer, and said officer are running towards Mio and Yuuko. "Over here!" the boy answers. "Li'l Ma!" The boy is then surprised to see that his friend has been saved. They're glad he's alright, and he explains that this person (Mio) rescued him. The officer falls back. "Y-you girls!" Mio and Yuuko gasp as they remember Mio knocking out the police officer who saw her manga.See Episode 16, Part 65. "From that one time!" the three shout in unison. "You girls should know that you were interfering with police duties," the officer chastizes, "and it's a serious offense!" Yuuko, remembering she didn't do anything and had also gotten beat down by Mio, gets indignant. "'You girls'? You mean me, too?" The officer continues. "Normally, I'd contact your school, but... well, considering what you did, I'll let it slide." Yuuko is pleased. The Gentleman then arrives, quite tired. "There you are..." he says to Mio, exhausted. "I've finally found you, pig-tailed girl. When I saw your shadow boxing, I realized something..." He stops to catch his breath and offers Mio his hand. "Well?" he asks. "Would you like to take on the world with boxing?" Mio stares back, slack-jawed, and blinks audibly in confusion. Suddenly, a woman cries out, "Thief! Thief!" from the path on top of the hill. It's the old woman Mio had been carrying! A thief has begun to run off with her bundle. The police officer begins to run off. "I've got to go! Stop by the station later, I'll give you a schedule for the commendation!" The boy Mio rescued then offers her his kite; she takes it hesitantly and begins to look at it. The boxing instructor asks Mio to come by the gym, once things have settled down. Yuuko points out to Mio, "Your English textbook disappeared!" Mio then begins chuckling, which soon becomes a whole-hearted laugh. As she laughs, Mio narrates. "I got rejected before I even confessed... saved a kid while running... received a commendation and a kite... and got scouted by a boxer." Up on the path, Izumi-sakurai arrives, led by Nano, both of whom are quite worried. Mai follows and seems like she may be worried, too, in her own way. "I guess you never know what's gonna happen," Mio concludes as she finishes laughing. "It's just like you said, Yukko," she tells a confused Yuuko. "You never know what's gonna happen... that's why it's fun."And Nichijou is funny because you never know what's going to happen. She smiles at Yuuko in a "you were right" kind of way. "That's baseball, right?" She winks. "Huh? What do you mean?" asks Yuuko as we see the officer tackle the thief. "See?" Mio asks her. Short Thoughts A young woman is alone on a train at sunset, napping; her cell phone is on and open, and she'd even begun to write, "Red bean soup is..." before drifting off. "I realized that daydreaming is free,"It also has unlimited minutes. the female narrator offers. Part 108 Nakamura-sensei walks down the street, clearly disappointed. "Shoot," she thinks glumly, "I lost sight of her," referring to Nano. The Assistant Kendo Instructor's bike speeds by.See Episode 22, Part 94. That's some momentum! Although the manga chapter this segment is based on took place right after the chapters where Mihoshi knocks the assistant kendo instructor off his bike, and Fe-chan has her ice cream destroyed by the bike. Nakamura remembers what just happened. "I was watching closely from school," she narrates as a nervous Nano leads a panicked Sakurai-sensei and a difficult-to-tell Mai away from the school. She quickly pokes her head from some bushes as she watches them turn a corner. "...but I looked away for a second, and she disappeared," she continues. Nakamura turns the corner, chasing them, but to her tremendous surprise, there's no sign of them. "How unbelievably exceptional..." she wonders. As it so happens, Mai seems to have been distracted by a rather large sculpture of Whom? in a lot just behind the wall, and Nano and Sakurai-sensei are pulling on her arms to get her to get her to get moving. Nakamura-sensei blinks, then gives a determined smile. "I must know your secrets, Shinonome Nano." Back in the present, Nakamura ponders as she wanders. "I've come this far," she thinks. "Should I look for something that could be her home? I guess tracking her too far might be dangerous. I'll give up for the day, and follow her again tomorrow." She stops and looks around; just as soon as she's determined to give up and go home, she notices a house with a sign on it that reads, Shinonome Laboratory. Nakamura is dumbfounded. "It's in plain sight!" She begins to think quickly. "I've already found her. This has been my first stroke of luck since I began pursuing Shinonome. No, 'luck' doesn't begin to describe it." The background behind Nakamura becomes bright and mystical as we zoom in on her. "It's, um, what do you call it?" The background suddenly returns to normal, and we zoom back out, the build-up for nothing. "Well, whatever! Why am I getting so worked up?" Her mind is racing with excitement and anticipation. "I wish to enter immediately and see the laboratory. I wish to see Shinonome's creator. I wish to steal their blueprints!" Such commendable aspirations. Nakamura places her hand on her chest, over her racing heart; her breath is getting unsteady. "All this anticipation is making my heart pound like a stampede! Be still, my inner cowboy, Bill Watts!"Bill Watts was an American professional wrestler known for his cowboy gimmick during the 1960s. He also wrestled in Japan, winning a national tag team title in 1967. After retirement, he went on to become a promoter, and is credited as being influential in the "episodic"style of television wrestling, with storylines behind the matches. Her heart is shown, being tackled by a wrestler wearing a cowboy hat over and over again. Nakamure carefully peers around the fence at the front of Shinonome Labs. "The home of Shinonome's creator may contain traps," she thinks. "I must approach cautiously." She begins awkwardly tiptoeing up to the house. "I know... I'll just take a peek today." Biscuit No. 2 is sweeping outside and stops, staring in confusion at Nakamura's stiff sneaking. "May I help you?" he asks, causing Nakamura's heart to leap out her chest: She's been caught! "Guinea!"??? I doubt she's referring to the old British coin, the foraging African ground bird, the region of West Africa, OR the pejorative term for an Italian person. she exclaims in her head in surprise. Nakamura then falls on her butt. Shaking in fear, Nakamura begins to panic. "Oh, no!" she thinks. "A surveillance bot found me." She looks over Biscuit No. 2. "It looks rather cheap, but it was made with the same advanced technology as Shinonome. I have to be careful. I need to show it I won't resist..." Nakamura slowly sits up, her hand held high above her head in the universal "I surrender" gesture. She then bows her head down to further indicate her lack of resistance. Biscuit No. 2 seems to have no idea what this strange woman is doing. At this instance, Nano comes home, and stops in awe herself upon seeing her teacher kowtowing on her front walk. "Oh, Nakamura-sensei," she says. Nakamura looks at Nano with tremendous concern on her face. "Guinea!" she repeats. Guidance Counselor Sasahara is in the guidance counselor's office, talking with Tomioka-sensei. "I heard last week that you carried an injured old lady to the hospital with your goat," Tomioka-sensei tells Sasahara. Sasahara, drinking tea, confirms this. "Did you predict that an old lady would be injured and decide to ride to school on a goat?" Tomioka-sensei asks. Sasahara lets out a small chuckle. "Say what you will," he tells his teacher. Tomioka-sensei takes a drink from his mug and sighs. "For now it's as you say." (Blu-ray exclusive) Part 108 (continued) Inside the Shinonome residence, Nano places a mug of tea in front of Nakamura, sitting tensely at the living room table. "I was petrified," Nakamura internally narrates as Nano sits down on the other side of the table. "I'm thrilled to have accessed her home," she continues, "but I musn't forget my situation. She must be devising a way to trick me. For example, this tea..." She looks at the tea. "It probably contains an amnesia-inducing drug." Nakamura then looks around the room, surveying any possible threats. "And eyes are watching me from somewhere in this room." She freaks out when she sees the daruma with sunglassesSee Episode 5, Part 21. sitting on top of the fridge. "Wh-wh-wh-what is that? It's form is obviously bizarre!" Nakamura looks terrified. The lighting changes and mist begins swirling around the room, making the previously innocuous daruma seem monstrous. "It looks haphazardly placed, but it doesn't seem entirely harmless..." Nakamura covers her gasping mouth in worry. "If I'm not careful, it'll get me!" The daruma rises from the ground behind her, gigantic and menacing. It's eyes then flash. Oh no! Nano looks at Nakamura, who is acting quite strangely, and sweating a lot. "What's wrong?" Nano asks, a little worried. Nakamura starts at Nano speaking. "Sorry!" she says quickly. "It's nothing!" She waves her hands in front of her to emphasize there's nothing going on. She then snatches her tea and chugs it. After placing it down, she grimaces. "I drank it!" she chastises herself; she tends to do that sort of thing. Nano becomes even more concerned, what with it looking like Nakamura is in pain from the tea she gave her. "was it too hot?" Nano asks. Nakamura isn't paying attention. "Oh, no!" she thinks. "I can't believe I... If she's going to catch me anyway..." She opens her eyes with determination. "Allow me to be direct," she tells Nano, who's taken aback, but agrees. "I've come to learn more about you, Shinonome!" Nano blinks in confusion. "Eh?" After a moment, Nano suddenly realizes the possible meaning of what Nakamura said. Blushing deeply and with eyes and mouth wide open, she cries, "What?!" Nakamura leans over the table. "I'd like to see the real you! Is that ok?" Nano turns red and waves her arms in front of her in flusterment. "Um, well... I think that's an individual decision! It's not normal for girls to date, and I think it's best to stick with what's normal." Nano looks like she's never been more uncomfortably awkward in her life. Nakamura is dumbfounded at first by what Nano says before turning red herself upon realizing what Nano thought she'd meant. She pounds the table and stammers back, "Don't be foolish! That's not what I meant!" She slams her palms on the table and leans in. "What are you thinking? You're rather embarrassing, aren't you?" Nano quickly apologizes; this whole thing has been a real mess . Nakamura then slams one hand down on the table for emphasis. "I want to know more about..." At this moment, however, Hakase walks through the door, interrupting Nakamura. Nano turns to the child prodigy and addresses her. "Hakase!/Professor!" Nakamura is shocked. "Did she just say 'professor'?" she wonders as Hakase tells Nano that she's finished her snacks. "No... No, no, no. I must have misheard her. There's no way this child created Shinonome. Perhaps she's Shinonome's relative? A younger sister? Does that mean this child is also a robot?" As Nakamura is trying to figure out the deal with Hakase, Hakase notices Nakamura and asks Nano who this woman is. Nano introduces her as Nakamura-sensei, from school. Hakase seems impressed. "Hello," Hakase tells Nakamura brightly, "I'm the professor. I made Nano." Nakamura's heart leaps out of her throatCompare with Episode 17, Part 69, and the many times Yuuko and Mio have a similar reaction whenever they think something may ruin their house of cards., her inner cowboy Bill Watts hanging on for dear life. "Shoulder Block!"A wrestling counter move wherein a wrestler blocks an incoming opponent with their stiffened shoulder, arm held firmly at their side. Nano yells at the Professor; why did she have to say that for? Hakase reasons that she had to introduce herself, didn't she? Nakamura isn't paying any attention. White as a sheet, Nakamura can't believe what she just heard. "Made her? This child made Shinonome?!" Nakamura snaps out of it when she hears Sakamoto yell out "Hey!" from the hallway. She turns to the source of the voice in alarm. The scene turns to a weird angle, looking up at Nakamura from the floor in the hallway, making it appear that Sakamoto is huge and slowly stomping his way through; Nakamura appears absolutely terrified. Sakamoto doesn't notice. "Do something about this!" he groans. "The kid did something again!" Nakamura gasps in fear when she sees that Sakamoto has a sack tied over his headCompare with Episode 20, Heno Heno, when Hakase and Nano wear these to scare Sakamoto.; his front paws are in there, too, and there's a face drawn on it. Nakamura scoots backward in horror until she hits the wall. "H-Ho-Homunculus!"Originally an idea in alchemy that an actual human being could be created, the homunculus is often used to refer to any artificially-created human. As Sakamoto continues to struggle to get out of the bag, Nakamura's paranoia continues. "The surveillance bot, the strange Dharma, the child professor, Shinonome Nano, and a homunculus... Entering unarmed and unprepared was foolish... This place is extremely dangerous! I must find an opportunity to escape and form a new plan, but..." As Nano picks up Sakamoto and asks Hakase what kind of knot she used ("A tight one!" is the answer), Nakamura glances over at the daruma. "I'm worried about being attacked, so I must tread carefully." She imagines a scenario. "If I simply tell them I'm leaving..." Nano and Hakase are surprised, and the daruma suddenly falls over, spins to take aim, and then launches itself at Nakamura, hitting her hard in the side and sending her flying. Back in the now, Nakamura clenches her trembling fist in terrified determination. "I have no choice," she realizes. She raises her hand, surprising Hakase and Nano, just like she'd thought. Instead of saying she's leaving, however, she asks, "May I use your restroom?" Nano offers to show her where it is, but Nakamura stops her. "No! If you tell me where it is, I'll find it myself!" Nakamura then enters the hallway and slowly slides the door shut on a shocked Nano and Hakase. Nakamura chuckles to herself. "You fell for it, Shinonome Nano. I will escape." She begins walking. "I knew you'd believe what I said without question. Kindness is your weakness. Next time I come, the winds will blow against you. Just you wait. As long as you have that weakness, I shall rise again!" Nakamura puts on her shoes and goes outside, smiling like she's gotten away with something. Biscuit No. 2 is standing right outside the door, something Nakamura didn't plan for. "Are you leaving?" he asks. Nakamura begins to panic again, pouring sweat. She puts her arms out and begins awkwardly side-stepping around Biscuit No. 2. "Uh, no... It's just, they asked me to cut the grass..." She then slips on the edge of the grass and falls onto a giant tube of glueSee Episode 11, Part 46., sending its contents everywhere. Her hand is stuck! Biscuit No. 2 tells her to hold on and then runs to get help, but Nakamura thinks she's been discovered. She struggles to get free, but only gets more glue on her. "They knew I would try to escape," she thinks. "Damn it! What is this?" Her entire body is covered in glue, she can't move! Inside, Biscuit No. 2 leads Nano outside, who's confused as to how this happened; she thought Nakamura went to use the restroom. When they get outside, Nakamura is covered head to toe in glue, waving her glue-covered arms uselessly. Nano yells inside to determine that the glue dissolves in water, but Hakase can't hear her. Nakamura continues to panic. "If I'm captured now, it's all over. My hopes! My reason to live!" She loses her balance and falls down into more glue and now can't move at all. "Damn. I must do something... Damn you, Shinonome Laboratory! Someone... someone help me!" No Impermanence of Living Things, No Killing of Living Things A really cool bamboo water shoot thing is shown outside a temple.This is a souzo, a type of shishi odoshi, or deer-scarer. Details at 11. Inside, a young bald boy walks carrying a stick. He notices Mai sitting in the temple, napping! On her left shoulder sits a preying mantis; on her right is a stag beetle. guessing that he wants to wake her up, but can't hit her on the head, and can't hit her on the shoulders because of the bugs... it's a big, flat stick, so whacking is what would first come to my head. (Blu-ray exclusive) Part 109 In room 1-Q, Mio talks to Haruna Annaka about some manga. Mio promises to bring an issue of something next time to let Annaka read it; she didn't know Annaka was such a big fan. At the front of the classroom, Yuuko, Mai, and Nano watch Mio peering over the teacher's desk. Nano looks worried, Yuuko looks determined, and Mai looks... sort of disinterested, as usual. "'You never know what's going to happen. That's baseball.' Is that all?" Nano asks Yuuko, repeating what Mio said when they found her after running from them. "Yeah," Yuuko tells her. "Suddenly, she started laughing, and she cheered up." "Maybe she's just pretending to be happy," Nano worries. "The one she's always loved broke her heart..." "I guess I can see that," agrees Yuuko. Unaware she's being watched, Mio tells Annaka, "No, my interests are still pretty shallow." Nano asks, "Which?" and suddenly Mio realizes her friends are sort of spying on her. "Yukko, did you forget your homework again?" Nanao and Yuuko are a little shocked they've been found out. Yuuko stands up and waves her hands negatively. "No!" She then suddenly realizes, "Oh, but I really did forget my homework." Mio smiles smugly and asks, "Which is it?" Yuuko takes a moment before suddenly imitating a game show host. "The answer... after this commercial break!" She winks and points at Mai, who's confused. Nano stands up and claps. "How funny, Aioi-san! Right, Minakami-san?" She looks down at Mai, who's still staring out from behind the desk. She then raises her hand in front of her face, thumb up, index and middle finger making a scissor-type gesture with her ring and pinky fingers closed.There's got to be a less awkward way to put that. Mio is confused. "Fleming?"The strange gesture Mai makes is that used in Fleming's left-hand rule, a gesture used to help remember the direction of electrical currents in motors. The thumb represents the thrust of the conductor, the index (or fore) finger represents the direction of the magnetic field, and the middle (or center) finger represents the direction of the current. Mai then makes the same gesture with her right hand, confusing Mio futher. "Rappu?" Annaka then asks Mio something, causing her to forget about what her friends are up to. Annaka wants to know, Doesn't that series have a few spin-offs? And could she borrow them? Back at the teacher's desk, Nano asks Yuuko if she has any ideas for cheering up Mio. Yuuko puts her hand to her mouth in the classic "let me think" gesture and begins thinking. It is now sunset. A lone bird lands on a telephone wire. Mio is walking home, alone. "Why did they leave?" she wonders to herself; evidently, Yuuko, Nano, and Mai left without her. "I wanted to get something to eat with them..." She turns and starts when she sees three people wearing the same uniform standing in a conjoining alley, all wearing daifuku masks.See Episode 9, Part 35, when Mio had to wear one. In front of them is a long table with a wooden raffle turning machine.Better way to word that? "What are you doing?" Mio shouts at them. The three bow in unison and announce, "Congratulations!" The girl behind the raffle device adds, "Have a lottery ticket." Mio leans in for a closer look. "What are you doing? You're Yuuko, aren't you?" "Yukko?" she asks, poorly feigning ignorance. "Who's that?" "It's obviously you," Mio tells her. "And Nano, I can see your key." Nano's daifuku mask blushes. "I-it's not robot-like in any way!" "In any case," Yuuko continues, "those who pass here must enter the lottery! Come on, hurry up, hurry!" She taps the raffle machine for emphasis. "I don't understand you..." Mio tells her, obviously confused and not wanting to have to put up with this nonsense right now. She grabs the handle. "Do I just turn this?" She cranks it, turning the machine until a white ball falls out of the hole. The daifuku trio ring bells and again tell Mio, "Congratulations." Mio is surprised and holds her ears; the bells are pretty loud. "Why are you being so loud?" she asks. Ignoring her, Yuuko hands Mio a very fancy envelope, complete with fancy string.What kind of knot is this? And what's the little thing next to Yuuko's left thumb that looks like something plastic is sticking out of it? "Here's your prize!" Mio asks what it is, but Yuuko just waves it at her and tells her to take it. Mio takes it. "I'm always saying that your ideas aren't very funny..." She opens the envelope and takes out an index card; whatever is on it makes Mio stop. She blinks and her eyes shineBetter way to put this.... Emotional music begins to play; Mio seems to be choked up. Yuuko suddenly claps her hands twice. "Once you've received your prize, be on your way." She waves her along. Nano bows; "Thank you very much." Unsure, Mio begins to walk off. Mai hands her one of the many statues she carves. "An extra prize..." she tells her. "I just carved it." Mio takes it and thanks her before walking off again, slowly. After a few steps she stops, then turns around. She sees Nano, Yuuko, and Mai watching her as they peer around the corner, sans daifuku masks. Yuuko and Nano are surprised when they notice Mio's turned around and quickly duck their heads back, pulling Mai back when she continues to look. Mio sort of shrugs and then begins walking again. As she looks at the card and the statue, she begins thinking. "I once overheard Sasahara talking to someone..." She flashes back to herself as a child, following her sister and Sasahara as they go home from kendo. "Our everyday lives may, in fact, be a series of miracles. They may just be... No, I believe they must be..." Back in the present, Mio opens the envelope again and takes out the index card and looks at it; this time we see what's on it. Her friends have crudely mocked-up a voucher and written on it, Voucher for a Life-long Friendship. Underneath they've stamped their family seals- Aioi, Shinonome, and Minakami. Mio's eyes well up and she blinks back tears as she smiles. She pumps her arms. "Ok!" she shouts. "Let's go home and draw some manga!" She puts her gifts in her bag and walks home. The lone bird from before is suddenly joined by three others; they look around a little before flying off together into the sunset.The lone bird is Mio, who is then joined by her three friends, if you didn't catch that. Like Love Misato and Sasahara are way out in the country, waist-deep in grass. Misato is furious at Sasahara. "I don't believe it..." she gripes at him. "It's your fault we're lost!" Sasahara apologizes and pulls out his phone. "Shall I look up our location on my mobile phone?" Misato is unamused by Sasahara's terminology. "You sound like a foreigner," she snaps back. "Call it a cell phone!" Sasahara laughs heartily, much to Misato's confusion. As it turns out, Sasahara's watching a video on his phone, ignoring Misato completely! "Why are you watching that?" Misato fumes. "Tachibana Misato," Sasahara says politely, "why not watch it with me?" Misato gets nervous. "I'm not into that!" she yells. A wind blows across the valley. Don't Miss It Nano's key (voiced by Yokozawa Keiko), from the scene where Sakamoto is sleeping on Hakase, who's sleeping on NanoI'm pretty sure- I THINK- that the original, non-blu-ray also uses this shot of Nano's key, but doesn't actually have the scene it's from. I briefly checked an original copy (fan-dubbed) and Nap was not between Part 106 and Curry. So using a shot from a scene not in the episode seems odd., introduces itself. "Sometimes, I spin. Sometimes, I don't. Sometimes, I come off. That's my life!" The next episode of Nichijou is the final one. Don't miss it. References Image Gallery Nichijou Episode 25/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Stub Category:Episode 25